10 pasos para que se enamore de ti
by Lady Amoran
Summary: ¿Que se debe hacer cuando uno se enamora? La respuesta a esta incognita la encontro el Hombre de Hielo, en un articulo de una revista juvenil. ¿Serviran estos 10 pasos, para que el DI Lestrade se enamore de él?
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1: El artic****ulo.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Ningun personajes que aparecen a continuacion, son unicamente creacion de Sir Artur Conan Doyle, y me baso en la adaptacion de la BBC hecha por Mark Gatiss y Steve Moffat. Yo solo adoro jugar con estos personajes.

* * *

A veces se preguntaba por qué hacia esas cosas, estaba claramente por encima de muchas personas. Él era el que pensaba en los demás como simples peces de colores. Él, quien podía hacer y deshacer todo en Inglaterra. Él. Mycroft Holmes.

Sinceramente, no sabía cómo es que había llegado a una situación tan patética como aquella. El simple hecho de reflexionarlo de daba escalofríos. ¿Cómo era siquiera posible? Era inaudito. ¿Qué es lo que sucedía? Sencillo. Estaba perdidamente enamorado del Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade. Y no era algo que pudiese controlar u olvidar. Lo que le había llevado a la conclusión de que debía entablar una relación con el DI Lestrade, así podría de dejar de sufrir esas incesantes distracciones por parte de su conciencia cuando estuviese trabajando. El único problema en su perfecto plan era que necesitaba que la otra parte (léase el DI Lestrade) estuviese de acuerdo. Lo cual le había llevado a recurrir a semejante e irritante situación.

Iba en camino hacia el Club Diógenes, a su costado se encontraba Athena, así que armándose de valor decidió, empezar con su pequeño plan para conseguir asesoramiento.

Athena… - Llamó a su asistente, la cual alzo su mirada de su inseparable Blackberry en señal de atención.- Tengo un… ¿amigo? Si, un amigo, el cual tiene un problema, y me gustaría que me ayudaras a ayudarlo.

¿Un amigo, señor? Claro. ¿Cuál es esa situación en la que se encuentra su "amigo"? En la que yo puedo ser útil – Cuestiono su asistente, sonriendo de manera un poco burlona, volviendo a colocar su vista en el Blackberry. Estaba claro, que su jefe se estaba refiriendo a sí mismo, pues él no tenía amigos.

Este, amigo. Se encuentra… ¿interesado? Si, interesado. En otra persona. Pero no sabe qué debe hacer, ¿Qué debo… digo, debe el hacer? – En este mismo momento Mycroft se sentía horriblemente patético y, común. Eso era tan poco digno de él.

Interesante, no sé qué decirle, deje, que investigue y le encontrare una solución a su problema, señor.- Le contesto Athena, agregando inmediatamente.- Es decir, al problema de su amigo.

El rubor de Mycroft, que nunca creyó tener aumento al momento de ver la sonrisa de su Asistente, afortunadamente el coche en el que iban se detuvo y bajo al Club, necesitaba silencio, mucho silencio.

* * *

Dos días después, al entrar a su oficina, sobre el escritorio encontró una revista de esas que el odiaba, esta tenía una nota por encima de la portada, cubriendo con ella la cara de alguna celebridad, con su más reciente escándalo. En la nota venia un breve mensaje: "He concluido con mi investigación, la pagina 39 le será útil, espero que lo logre jefe" Y estaba firmada por una simple A.

Una carcajada lo invadió inmediatamente, Athena había sido muy graciosa, el no iba a seguir o leer algo que vinera de una revista para adolecentes hormonales. Cuando la risa disminuyo, abrió la revista, solo para confirmar que era una tontería. El articulo ante sus ojos se titulaba: "10 pasos para que se enamore de ti" Y sin reparar en lo tonto y estúpido que podía llegar a ser, se encontró enfrascado leyendo el artículo, llegando en algún momento a decidir fervientemente seguir esos 10 pasos.

* * *

Espero que les paresca interesante, ha sido una idea que se me ha ocurrido, y es la primera que decido publicar. Me discupo de antemano si hay algun error ortografico y por que algun personaje salga un poco -o mucho- OoC. Acepto cualquier critica, comentario, sugerencia, que les paresca oportuna.


	2. Chapter 2

**Primer paso: Sonríe con frecuencia. **

* * *

****Disclaimer:** Ningun personajes que aparecen a continuacion, son unicamente creacion de Sir Artur Conan Doyle, y me baso en la adaptacion de la BBC hecha por Mark Gatiss y Steve Moffat. Yo solo adoro jugar con estos personajes.**

* * *

"_Para que alguien se enamore de ti, debes hacerle ver que disfrutas plenamente su compañía. Por eso debes utilizar tu mejor arma. Tu sonrisa. Y lo mejor de todo… ¡Es gratis!"_

* * *

Mycroft Holmes se encontraba sentado en su despacho en el Club Diógenes. Meditando profundamente el contenido de la revista que había leído con anterioridad. Para el todo eso era absurdo y patético, mas sin embargo en el articulo afirmaban,_ ser los expertos_, y el no podía refutar un argumento tan profundo como ese. Por lo tanto, tomo la importante decisión de seguir los diez pasos.

Todo iba perfectamente bien, hasta que comenzó con el primer paso. ¿Cómo se supone que se sonreía? Buscó dentro de sus recuerdos, (el no iba a decir Palacio Mental, como su "querido" hermano) pero no encontró más que vagas ideas acerca de eso llamado "sonrisas". Recordaba cuando él era chico y mami le regalaba un libro, o cuando lo felicitaba por sacar sobresalientes calificaciones. Él le mostraba todos los dientes,-aunque en algunas ocasiones no tenía todos-. También podía ver que la gente se sentía reconfortada cuando lo hacía.

Temiendo que su plan no fuera a ser tan bueno, tomó sus cosas, he hizo que lo llevaran a su casa. Practicaría antes de lanzarse a la aventura.

* * *

Anthea llegó a la casa de su jefe, llevaba documentos gubernamentales, que se le había pedido. Habían costado un poco de trabajo de conseguir, había tenido que conversar,- o secuestrar-, con muchas personas, pero los había conseguido.

Feliz de su logro, entró a la casa y se dirigió hasta el despacho, solo para llevarse un gran susto.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios?! – Fue la única exclamación, capaz de soltar. Su Jefe se encontraba de espaldas mirándose al espejo con una lupa en la mano, agrandado su boca 5 veces su tamaño, haciendo muecas solo comparables con una mujer dando a luz.

-¡Anthea! - Grito el susodicho saltando del susto, soltando a su vez la lupa, dándose la vuelta tratando de fingir seriedad – Te he dicho que toque la puerta antes de entrar.

-Lo lamento, pensé que no habría nadie señor. Y perdone mi intromisión, pero ¿Qué estaba haciendo, con la lupa?- Aventuró Anthea, esperando que su jefe no se enojara con ella.

-Nada que te incumba.-Contestó cortantemente, Anthea al escuchar la contestación de su jefe, ya había dado media vuelta y se disponía a salir.- ¡Espera!, perdóname, por contestarte así. Además necesito tu ayuda.

-¿Para qué?- Cuestionó sin darse vuelta.

\- Para sonreír.

Anthea miro a su jefe por un segundo, luego recordó el espejo y la lupa. Atando los cabos sueltos, vio todo claro, por lo cual comenzó a reírse a carcajadas

Después de que Anthea dejara de reír a carcajadas cada vez que miraba a su jefe. Se dedico a instruirlo en el noble arte de sonreír. Y después, de múltiples intentos, logro sonreír,-o algo así-. Por lo tanto decidió, encaminarse hacia Scotland Yard para empezar a enamorar perdidamente a ese inspector que lo había enamorado a él de la misma forma.

* * *

Para Gregory Lestrade el día había transcurrido sin menor eventualidad. Ningún estúpido psicópata había asesinado a alguien más, por lo menos hasta ahora. Y sinceramente lo agradecía, a veces era cansado estar de un lado para otro, tratando de deducir que había sucedido en los crímenes, y lo peor de todo… ¡El papeleo! Como lo odiaba al maldito, aun no entendía por qué debía hacerlo, si ya había atrapado al criminal, solo debían meterlo a la cárcel y ya. No veía utilidad a las montañas de formulario "rutinario" que debía completar. ¡Maldito gobierno y su sistema!

A demás el hecho de no tener casos, significaba no tener a Sherlock Holmes husmeando por todos lados. No es que detestara verlo, si no, es que era justamente eso. Al igual que el hecho de que solo venía a derrochar superioridad y a cuestionar su inteligencia. Por lo tanto era feliz tomando su café acompañado de su habitual dona.

Eso hasta que alguien toco a la puerta de su despacho, la que había cerrado para que no molestaran, y se dispuso a abrirla. Para sorpresa suya detrás del marco se encontraba el mismísimo gobierno británico. El maravilloso Mycroft Holmes, con una mueca que no supo identificar marcando su rostro.

\- ¡Oh! Su visita es inesperada, ¿Ha venido, por información de Sherlock? Dudo que le pueda decir mucho más de lo que de seguro puede ya saber.

\- No vengo por mi hermano, he venido a verlo a usted – sin saber a ciencia cierta que debía hacer, o decir.

\- Ahh… entiendo y ¿en qué le puedo servir?- sintiéndose intrigado ante ese hombre. Siempre le había parecido interesante, misterioso, ¿atrayente? Eso, le había aterrado y gustado en partes iguales simultáneamente.

\- En nada realmente, he venido a platicar con usted, dígame ¿Cómo va el divorcio? – Mycroft se regaño mentalmente, eso había sido estúpido. Uno no va con las personas diciendo ¿Cómo a el divorcio?, aunque no se tenga otra cosa que preguntar.

\- B-bien, bastante bien, supongo, dentro de poco será la repartición de bienes. – Respondió con algo de amargura. Odiaba a su ex esposa.

Un silencio incomodo se situó entre ellos, Mycroft continuaba con su sonrisa –o intento de ella-, mientras Lestrade, solo veía una preocupante mueca en el rostro de su acompañante. Uno se preguntaba si el plan iba marchando bien. El otro empezaba a pensar que se veía horrible y por eso su acompañante tenía una mueca constante. Ambos se observaban entre sí, mas sin embargo el contacto visual era nulo. Así pasaron los dos minutos más torturantes para ambos, los cuales fueron interrumpidos por la Teniente Donovan, solicitando la presencia inmediata del DI Lestrade.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo en que la Teniente Donovan platicaba con Lestrade, la sonrisa de Mycroft se disminuía gradualmente, hasta convertirse en una mueca de disgusto. Inmediatamente se dedico a deducir todo lo que pudo acerca de esa "intrusa" que le había robado la atención del DI. Podía ver que tenía mal carácter, debido a que fruncía el seño seguido en modo de disgusto y tenia arrugas, mal disimuladas por el maquillaje. Al igual que parecía que ella se había acostado con exactamente 10 personas, de las 15 del departamento, en las cuales agradecía que Lestrade perteneciera a las 5 faltantes, lo podía apreciar perfectamente en el planchado de su falda y el perfume que traía. Siguiendo con la idea de sonreír trato de pensar en algo que lo haría feliz; "Ideas desaparecer (misteriosamente) a la Teniente Donovan".

* * *

Gregory ya se había cansado de escuchar las ridículas quejas de Donovan, a veces desearía poder despedirla y ¡problema resuelto! Pero no todo era tan sencillo. Decidió enfocarse en otra cosa. Las quejas se las sabía de memoria. Recordando que tenía un invitado más agradable en su despacho dirigió su atención a él. Y empezó a preocuparse en su rostro se veía una sonrisa psicópata, solo comparable con la del Guasón. Empezaba a preguntarse si no podría llegar a ser peligroso.

* * *

Pasaron varios minutos y aunque trataba,-en vano- de seguir sonriendo. Mycroft había decidido rendirse e irse avergonzado a su casa, cosa que internamente agradecía, estaba haciendo mucho el ridículo, camino hacia la puerta, probablemente ni se darían cuenta de su ausencia. Lestrade al ver las intenciones del otro, hizo a un lado a Donovan, e ignorando su mirada de reproche, se acerco a Mycroft y con una sonrisa apenada, sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

\- Te vas – afirmo Greg - Tal vez… - empezó a decir, mientras a su vez se arrepentía inmediatamente.

\- ¿Sí?- cuestiono Mycroft, mientras la curiosidad lo carcomía internamente.

\- No, nada. De seguro debes estar muy ocupado… es una tontería.- Tratando de arreglar su arrebato, pero decidió arriesgarse. Podriamossaliracenar

\- ¿Qué, disculpa no te entendí?

\- Que, deberíamos salir a cenar un día de estos, para seguir platicando.- No sabía de que podrían platicar, pero el solo quería ver al hombre otra vez.-, si deseas claro.- En momentos así cuanto deseaba que la tierra se lo tragara.

\- Eso sería… – No sabía que decir, se encontraba en shock, ¿Lo había invitado a salir?, ¿A él? Al ver la mirada expectante del otro decidió aceptar su oferta.- seria increíble, ¿Mañana a las 8?, ¿Paso por ti?

\- Si, perfecto, hasta mañana

La sonrisa que se coloco en el rostro de Mycroft era una sonrisa tan sincera y pura, que el DI Lestrade solo atino a corresponderla de la misma forma. Tomando su fiel paraguas con más firmeza de lo habitual hizo un gesto con la mano en modo de despedida, salió del lugar. En ningún momento la sonrisa se borro. Ni cuando se subió al coche, ni cuando llegó a su casa, ni cuando salto de alegría.

¡El primer paso había funcionado! Solo quedaban 9…

* * *

¡Hola a todos!

Lamento la demora, he tenido mucha tarea y he tenido que estudiar para unos examenes. Horrible sinceramente.

Espero que les guste este capitulo. A mi no me ha terminado de agradar. Creo que Mycroft es un poco -o mucho- OoC, ¿no creen? Me gustaria saber si eso no les molesta. Acepto cualquier comentario, tomatazo, halago, etc que deseen darme:)

Y si mas que decir, me despido.

Lady Amoran


	3. Chapter 3

Segundo Paso: Muéstrale lo mejor de ti.

* * *

**Disclaimer: ****Ningún personajes que aparecen a continuación, son únicamente creación de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, y me baso en la adaptación de la BBC hecha por Mark Gatiss y Steve Moffat. Yo solo adoro jugar con estos personajes.**

"¿Primera?, ¿Segunda?, o ¿Tercera impresión?... ¡No importa! Para hacer que esa persona especial quede rendida a tus pies. Debes de mostrarle lo mejor de ti. Busca tus mejores ropas, usa tu perfume favorito, ¡lúcete!"

* * *

Cualquiera que viera a Mycroft Holmes sentado en el escritorio de su casa pensando con una mueca de preocupación en su rostro, podría pensar que alguien de su familia estabaenfermo de gravedad, que había sido despedido, o que estaba próximo a iniciar una guerra con algún país vecino. Y todos aquellos no estarían más que irremediablemente equivocados. Ningún miembro de su familia estaba enfermo, por supuesto que no había sido despedido y mucho menos pensaba iniciar una guerra… no por el momento, al menos.

Mycroft-el-gobierno-británico-Holmes, estaba preocupado ni más ni menos por su cita con el Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade. Lo cual resultaba un poco irónico, pues ni cuando veía a Su Majestad se ponía así.

Aunque el problema era que cuando iba con Su Majestad tenía trajes previamente seleccionados para la ocasión, lo que llevaba una considerable cantidad de tiempo, a veces llegaban a ser días. Pero para esta cita solo tenía horas. ¡Un par de horas! El pánico se estaba apoderando rápidamente de él. ¿Cómo mostraría lo mejor de él, si no tenia que usar?

* * *

\- Ese traje le sienta bien jefe. – la desesperación en la voz de Anthea era evidente, y era claramente justificable, llevaba horas en tiendas de ropa mirando como su adorado jefe se probaba trajes tras trajes. Parecía adolescente que iba a su primer baile.

\- Ni siquiera lo has visto, no despegas la vista de tu BlackBerry.- Refuto molesto, viendo su perfil derecho en uno de los espejos. Aquel traje no le gustaba, era muy azul. Además lo hacía ver gordo.

\- Estoy en todo, no necesito enfocarme para decir que le sienta bien, además, creo que solo debe ser usted mismo y ya. – trato de convencerlo Anthea, quería verdaderamente salir de ahí.

\- ¡Tonterías! Los expertos dicen que debo mostrarle lo mejor de mí.

\- Ese traje muestra lo mejor de usted

\- Solo lo gordo que estoy.- Gruño molesto, mirando detenidamente el área de su abdomen.

\- No está gordo.- apunto inmediatamente Anthea Bueno, como diga si tanto le preocupa, use una faja.

Mycroft sonrió macabramente como había aprendido a hacer. Anthea rodó los ojos, tecleo rápidamente en su celular, tendría que buscar una faja. Mientras Mycroft siguió probándose traje tras traje, hasta llegar a la conclusión que aquel traje azul que se había probado por primera vez era perfecto.

* * *

¡Malditos! Malditos cafés. Era lo único que pensaba Gregory Lestrade observando con gran irritación la macha que ahora se encontraba en su traje. ¡Era su único traje casi nuevo! Lo había tomado el día de hoy sin ningún motivo aparente. Aunque en el fondo sabía perfectamente que era por su cita cena con Mycroft Holmes.

Aquel hombre siempre le había parecido muy interesante, desde que lo vio por primera vez cuando había arrestado a Sherlock por irrumpir en una escena del crimen, con drogas en su sistema, y para colmar el asunto con el arma asesina.

Recordaba cómo había llegado a su oficina perfectamente vestido, con aquel inseparable paraguas -del cual se sentía celoso-, le había expuesto innumerables motivos por los cuales su hermano era completamente inocente. Recordaba igual como se había reído en su cara a carcajadas considerando inútil todo lo que le había dicho con anterioridad.

Pero antes de sacarlo "amablemente a patadas" de su despacho, lo miro a esos profundos y hermosos ojos. Viendo en ellos una seriedad y poder que al principio lo intimidó profundamente, pero poco a poco lo fue intrigando hasta el punto de enamorarlo. Patético, se enamoro de él en menos de 5 segundos solo con ver sus ojos. ¡Y su traje seguía manchado!

* * *

Ya era la hora, no podía esperar más, subió a uno de los muchos coches negros a su disposición. Le indico a su chófer que se dirigiera a Scotland Yard para recoger al DI Lestrade para llevarlo al mejor restaurante que conocía en la ciudad de Londres. Estaba preparado con su traje azul, el cual se veía perfecto debido a la faja que estaba usando. Aunque le estaba cortando levemente la respiración, valía la pena. Lestrade valía la pena.

Llegó a su destino y rápidamente con mucho entusiasmo bajo del automóvil, entro en el edificio. En el cual ya se encontraba Greg esperando en la recepción. Sonrió en su dirección mientras el se acercaba.

\- ¿Listo?

\- Por supuesto.

Ambos subieron al auto. Sin decir palabra alguna el trayecto fue tranquilo. Ambos se disponían a disfrutar al máximo de la compañía del otro. Disfrutando simplemente de poder sentir el calor del otro.

Cuando llegaron al restaurante cada uno tenia diferentes pensamientos. Los cuales iban desde el hecho que era el restaurante mas caro al que alguna vez en su vida había cenado o siquiera pisado. O el hecho de arrepentirse de vaciarse aquel carisimo perfume por completo, se empezaba a sentir mareado y todo el cuerpo empezaba a picarle. Mas sin embargo un pensamiento era el mismo, el de una completa felicidad.

* * *

En el hospital de Sant Barts todo transcurría con una considerable normalidad. La gente enferma era atendida por los doctores de aquel hospital. Los familiares se encontraban en las salas de espera, velando por sus seres queridos. John tenía turno nocturno y estaba tomando felizmente un café con galletas, mientras hablaba con Sherlock por medio de mensajes, los cuales poco a poco lo empezaban a frustrar -él no tenía la culpa de que se aburriese-. Todo perfectamente normal.

\- Se solicita urgentemente al Doctor John Watson en urgencias.- Se escucho por altoparlante alertando a John quien inmediatamente corrió hacia la zona.- Doctor Watson a Emergencias.

Al llegar a emergencias se encontró con una escena que nunca en toda su vida imagino que llegase a suceder. En una de las camillas se encontraba un Mycroft Holmes con una notable coloración morada y clara irritación cutánea, o vamos, un montón de ronchas rojas en toda la cara. Mientras junto a él se encontraba un claramente perturbado y preocupado Gregory Lestrade sosteniendo su mano.

\- ¡¿Que diablos le sucedió?! - fue lo único capaz de decir John ante semejante panorama.

\- Doctor, al parecer el paciente tiene una pequeña -enorme- reacción alérgica al perfume que utilizaba, ademas tiene una falta de oxigeno debido a la presión de una faja que traía

* * *

Hola!

Lamento mucho la demora u.u He estado horriblemente enferma y no tenia ningún animo de escribir o hacer otra cosa. Verdaderamente lo lamento.

Les agradezco mucho sus comentarios me


	4. Chapter 4

**Tercer Paso: Mantén el misterio.**

**Disclaimer: ****Ningún personajes que aparecen a continuación, son únicamente creación de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, y me baso en la adaptación de la BBC hecha por Mark Gatiss y Steve Moffat. Yo solo adoro (es uy divertido xD) jugar con estos personajes.**

* * *

"_Misterio. Palabra clave para mantener interés en esa persona especial. ¿Quieres que nunca se canse de ti? ¡Bien! No le cuentes toda tu vida, deja un poco a la imaginación, anímalo a saber más de ti. Piérdete un rato. Secuestra su interés… ¡Mantén el misterio!_

* * *

Después de haber acompañado a Mycroft Holmes al hospital, comprobar que había regresado el oxigeno a sus pulmones y llegara un poco integro a casa. Se fue a un bar a reflexionar lo caótica que había sido esa cena con unas cuantas cervezas.

Debía reconocer que había sido una de las mejores, como cuando empezó a notar que Mycroft se estaba ahogando. O cuando se había desmayado. Se veía tan adorable. ¿Qué diablos estaba pensando? ¿Por qué pensaba que era tierno? Porque los hombres no deben pensar en otros hombres como "adorables". Eso solo se hacía cuando te gustaba verdaderamente alguien. Y a él no le gustaba Mycroft, no le gustaba su personalidad, ni su modo de dirigir a la gente, ni sus hermosos ojos… ¡Por favor! ¿Qué sucedía con él? ¡Él no era gay! Solo consideraba a Mycroft Holmes la mejor persona en todo el universo. Podría pasar una eternidad mirando sus increíbles ojos. ¡Diablos, estaba jodido! Iba a necesitar más de las cervezas que ya se había tomado, muchas más.

* * *

Mientras Greg ahogaba sus preocupantes dudas en una cantidad de alcohol suficiente para matarlo de indigestión, Mycroft se encontraba recostado en su cama, con un leve mareo por la medicación que le habían administrado. Este solo se reprendía sí mismo por no haberle mostrado a Lestrade los mejor de sí mismo. Solo le había mostrado a un loco obsesivo que usaba fajas para no verse gordo y que tenía reacciones violentas con perfume. No creía para nada que se pudiese ver presentable con aquellas manchas rojas que decoraban toda su cara, ni con el ligero color morado, con el que llego al hospital. Aunque por igual rebozaba de felicidad. En medio de todo aquel desastre el Inspector había tomado su mano ¡Sus manos! Eso sí que era un avance. Aquel plan era más eficaz de lo que en algún momento llego a imaginar.

\- ¿Realmente Mycroft, una faja y un perfume? -. Aquella voz que conocía a la perfección lo saco de sus divagaciones. – Madre está preocupada por ti. Al parecer alguien le aviso lo que te había sucedido, y me ha mandado a ver que no hayas muerto. ¿Irónico, no crees?

\- Burlarte de mi no es sensato, querido hermano.- Siseó enojado, lo que menos quería era escuchar a Sherlock – Ya has comprobado que me encuentro en una pieza, integro. La puerta no está lejos. Ya puedes salir.- Agrego al ver que no tenía intenciones de marcharse.

\- Claro hermano, me iré. Te dejare solo con tus _planes_.- Sherlock sonrió macabramente. ¡Maldito John! De seguro le había contado a su hermano, quien lo había acompañado al hospital.- Nos veremos pronto, muy pronto.

* * *

Gregory Lestrade salía de Scotland Yard arrastrando los pies, en una muestra notable de cansancio. Era media noche, había tenido que hacer más de 7 horas de papeleo seguido, "para un buen funcionamiento" le habían dicho. El no creía para nada eso. Pensaba que era sinceramente muy estúpido. Pero si quería tener dinero para subsistir debía cumplir con aquel frustrante papeleo.

Fue hasta su auto, deseando estar en su casa, tomando una cerveza helada, de aquellas que guardaba en el congelador. Ver el partido de soccer que se había perdido y dormir unas buenas horas. Busco las llaves en sus bolsillos. Y escucho pasos. Miro a su alrededor, pero no había nadie. Trato de apresurarse, algo le decía que no todo estaba bien. Encontró las llaves de aquel viejo auto, la introdujo en la cerradura y antes de poder entrar al coche alguien lo agarro por detrás, le puso un pañuelo en la cara, cubriendo su cara y nariz. En ese momento todo se volvió negro.

Despertó en lo que parecía ser un estacionamiento abandonado y mal iluminado, se sentía mareado, de seguro por aquella droga, que había utilizado. No tenía ni la menor idea de por qué motivo lo habían secuestrado. Porque estaba más que claro que aquello era un secuestro, sería estúpido que fuera otra cosa. No es como si estuviesen tratando de ligar con él.

Trato de moverse, pero se dio cuenta que estaba perfectamente atado a una silla de manera, después de varios intentos –todos fallidos- de liberar sus manos o piernas, dejo de forcejear y trato de llamar a alguien.

\- ¿Hay alguien ahí que me pueda ayudar? – Grito sin mucho éxito, pues no recibió respuesta alguna. - ¿Qué quieren de mi?

\- Solo te quiero a ti – Dijo una voz por detrás de él, trato de mirar al dueño de aquella voz, pero no pudo. – Tu interés.

\- ¿Mi interés? Si te refieres a mi trabajo, solo soy un sencillo Detective Inspector de Scotland Yard, pero no me vendo.

\- No te quiero comprar, solo te pienso ganar.- Aquella voz sonaba cada vez más cerca de él. Unas manos se acercaron a su rostro y con una venda cubrieron su rostro. – Pienso ganar, todo tu ser.

\- Mucha suerte con eso.- Respondió mordaz tratando de no sentirse intimidado ante aquellas manos que recorrían suavemente su cara. Acariciando de una manera muy lenta. Empezó a divagar acerca, de como se sentirían aquellas manos en su cuerpo. Aquel cuerpo que emanaba calor tan cerca de el. ¿Que diablos pensaba? ¡Eso era un jodido secuestro! ¡No una cita!

\- Se que la necesitare, pero lo lograre.- Aquello le fue susurrado en su oído mientras podía sentir como se acercaban hasta sus labios depositando suavemente un beso en ellos. El cual trato de resistir, pero el sabor de esos labios lo embriagaron a tal grado que termino correspondiendo fervientemente a aquel beso.

Un pinchazo en su brazo, liquido entrando en sus venas. Todo negro otra vez.

* * *

\- ¡¿Lo mando a secuestrar?! ¡¿Está loco?! – Aquella era Anthea en el despacho de su jefe. Mientras Mycroft miraba sus zapatos sin poder despegar los ojos de ellos. No quería que Anthea viera que la mirada de profunda vergüenza en su cara.- Jefe… ¿Por qué lo hizo?

\- Es que el tercer paso decía que había que ser misterioso, que secuestrara su interés. Y no se me ocurrió algo mejor. – Susurro por lo bajo mientras levantaba la mirada, para encontrarse con la cara escéptica de su asistente. La cual parecía debatirse entre ponerse a reír o tener miedo de su jefe.

\- Nunca debí darle esa revista… - Refunfuño Anthea.- Enserio pensó que lo mejor para que aquel pobre detective de Scotland Yard se enamorara de usted era… ¡¿Secuestrándolo a media noche?!

\- Pero funciono… - Dijo sin dejar de tocar sus labios. Lo había besado.

\- ¡CASI LO MATA DEL SUSTO! ¿A eso lo llama funcionar?- Su teléfono sonó. Debía verificar algunos asuntos pendientes para su jefe. Se dispuso a salir, no sin antes advertir a su jefe.- Solo trate de no matar al pobre hombre en los 7 pasos que le quedan. – Así salió a paso firme del lugar, si mirara atrás, dejando a un regañado Mycroft.

* * *

Cuando volvió a despertar, se encontró rodeado de varios agentes tratando de desatar lo. Al parecer los nudos con los que lo habían amarrado estaban perfectamente hechos por lo tanto bien apretados, necesitaron de unas tijeras algo grandes liberarlo.

\- Y… ¿Cómo estas Greg?, sabes algo del secuestrador.- Le pregunto John, quien después de oír lo sucedido, había corrido al lugar. Arrastrando consigo a Sherlock,

\- No, nada.- aparte de que sus labios son maravillosamente suaves, quiso agregar más sin embargo prefirió dejarlo en su mente.- Solo escuche su voz, y no pude distinguirla mucho por que estaba mareado.

\- Apestas a perfume caro.- Sherlock sabía que su hermano era culpable de eso. Y no pensaba decir la verdad, dejaría que el "detective" pensara por el solo. Aunque tardara un poco más. Sabía que no era tan estúpido. – Eso podría darte una pista…. -Bien, ya viste que esta bien ¡Vayámonos John!

John apenas si atino a despedirse de Lestrade, por se arrastrado por Sherlock, lo reprendería por eso.

Mientras tanto Greg pensaba en lo que había dicho Sherlock, ¿Perfume caro?

* * *

Hello!

Me disculpo nuevamente -se me esta haciendo costumbre-, por no haber actualizado antes, sufrí una serie de eventos desafortunados que van desde volverme a enfermar, hasta llegar a los temibles exámenes finales.

Espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo:D Sin mas, agradezco infinitamente sus comentarios. Y se que debo contestarlos, pero... apenas si me da tiempo. Pero prometo contestar esta vez. En serio se los agradezco infinitamente, me motivan a seguir escribiendo.

Saludos.

Lady Amoran


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personajes que aparecen a continuación, son únicamente creación de Sir Artur Conan Doyle, y me baso en la adaptación de la BBC hecha por Mark Gatiss y Steve Moffat. Yo solo adoro jugar con estos personajes.

* * *

**Cuarto paso: Se útil**

_"Ayúdale en algún trabajo. Bríndale tu apoyo y comprensión si te necesita. Ten pequeños detalles, regálale algo que necesite. Deja que vea que te preocupas… ¡Se útil!"_

* * *

No había nada. Ninguna pista acerca de su secuestro exprés. El perpetrador había tomado en cuenta todos los detalles, no había ni una pisada, mucho menos ADN en la escena. Aunque Gregory Lestrade sabia más de lo que aparentaba. Había sido un "el" su voz le delataba, aunque por las drogas no podía recordar bien. Lo único a lo que se aferraba era a aquellos labios tan suaves que lo habían besado. Tan suaves… Tan cálidos… Tan deliciosos… ¡¿Pero qué carajos estaba pensando?! Lo habían secuestrado y ese hermoso y único beso había sido casi una violación.

Luego estaba lo que le había dicho Sherlock. ¿Perfume caro? Eso significaba que el secuestrador era alguien con dinero, lo que resultaba más extraño. Él no era nadie importante como para ser secuestrado, solo era un Detective Inspector de Scotland Yard. Bueno… no debía menos preciar su puesto, y conocía los riesgos que implicaba el mismo, pero eso no resolvía el asunto del beso.

Su celular sonó. Dejando todas sus ideas de lado leyó el texto que le había llegado mientras una sonrisa se plasmaba en su rostro.

**Oí lo del secuestro. Espero que estés bien ¿Puedo ofrecer mi ayuda? – MH**

Gregory saltaba internamente de alegría. Con todo aquel asunto había olvidado a Mycroft y la cita que habían tenido. Ya había llegado a una conclusión con respecto a eso.

_No hay nada por hacer. Fue muy listo el secuestrador. Pero gracias por tu preocupación. – Greg_

**¿Seguro que no hay nada? Podría mandar a algún equipo de investigación.- MH**

_No es necesario, te agradezco inmensamente tu preocupación. Greg_

**Nada que agradecer. Cualquier cosa por ti.- MH**

Gregory se sonrojo violentamente sin saber realmente que contestar ante aquel mensaje.

* * *

Mycroft envió aquel ultimo mensaje antes de abordar el avión rumbo a una reunión de extrema importancia. Parecía que había ciertos conflictos políticos. En momentos así odiaba su puesto. Quería poder centrar toda su concentración en su plan para enamorar al DI Lestrade. Pero debía resolver el conflicto que amenazaba la paz mundial.

Así que había sido inteligente como siempre y había contactado a uno de sus mejores agentes para que pudieran ayudar en el siguiente paso en su ausencia. Dicho paso mencionaba que debía ser útil. Por lo cual le había ordenado a los agentes que cumplieran con cualquier deseo o petición del DI aunque les pidió que lo mantuvieran en anónimo así se podría mantener mas el misterio.

Sin poder evitarlo llevo sus manos hasta sus labios. Aun podía recordar lo suave de sus labios. Aquellos labios que le habían correspondido aquel furtivo beso. Una sonrisa se plasmo en su rostro y continuo hasta que su viaje termino.

* * *

Gregory Lestrade ya había empezado a tener miedo. Cada cosa que pedía en voz alta o sugería que necesitaba, aparecía de inmediato a su alcance, sin importar que tan complicado o caro fuese lo que pidiera. Al principio había pensado que solo eran coincidencias, llego a pensar que era alguna persona interesada en él y le estaba complaciendo con pequeños detalles, por las notas con breves, poemas y palabras de aliento, lo cual no negaba que lo alagaba enormemente.

Mas sin embargo cuando había dicho que deseaba recordar los momentos con su madre, llego Donovan, minutos o segundos después con una caja llena de fotos de él y su madre con una nota que decía "Disfruta tus recuerdos, se feliz" Empezó a tener miedo. Estaba seguro que alguien lo estaba acosando. Llamo a los forenses del lugar quienes no encontraron ninguna huella en la caja mas sin embargo encontraron micrófonos en su oficina.

Por dichos micrófonos empezó un todo un movimiento dentro de Scotland Yard a tal grado que lo interrogaron preguntándole si era un espía. A lo que contesto que era estúpido debido a que el había informado sobre la situación. Y aunque su explicación era lógica le seguían preguntando lo mismo.

* * *

Anthea no entendía como su jefe se las arreglaba para encontrar gente igual de psicópata que el. Aquellos "Agentes especiales" se estaban encargando de provocarle un ataque de pánico al pobre del DI Lestrade. Eso era el colmo. Ella había estado ocupada en asuntos de extrema importancia cuando había recibido un mensaje de un contacto de Scotland Yard avisándole acerca de la paranoia por unos cuantos pasteles y unas fotos en relación al DI. Supo de inmediato que su jefe estaba relacionado con el asunto.

Le costó un poco averiguar cómo era que su jefe estaba haciendo eso si se suponía que estaba en una zona restringida resolviendo asuntos políticos. Pero después de secuestrar a algunas personas y cobrar algunos favores supo de aquellos "Agentes" los cuales eran unos completos estúpidos. ¿Cómo diablos se les podía ocurrir que enviarle fotos al Detective podría ser un lindo detalle?

Se arrepentía inmensamente el momento en que pensó que seria divertido darle aquella revista a su jefe. En ningún momento llego a creer que este fuera a seguir los pasos como si fueran leyes. No es que estuviese mal hacerlo, el articulo no era malo.

Pero el asunto estaba llegando demasiado lejos.

* * *

Lo habían sacado de Scotland Yard a rastras. Le habían dicho que se fuera a su casa y descansara. Que le habían concedido unas semanas de vacaciones mientras averiguaban lo de los micrófonos. Pero Greg no quería dejar de trabajar. Exigió, grito, reclamo e insulto a muchas personas por no dejarlo trabajar. ¡Era injusto! Si él estaba involucrado debía estar al tanto. Sus compañeros le dijeron que habían sido órdenes superiores y que no había nada que pudiese hacer. Esto solo consiguió hacer enojar más. ¡Malditas ordenes! ¡Malditos superiores! ¡Maldito gobierno!

Se había quedado temporalmente sin trabajo, eso lo frustraba. Le habían dicho que le pagarían pero eso no le importaba ¡No tendría nada que hacer! Eso era lo mas frustrante. Pero no que quedaría con los brazos cruzados el regresaría a Scotland Yard. Así tuviese que vender su alma al mismísimo diablo el regresaba a trabajar.

* * *

Hello!

Lamento no actualizar mas seguido, pero es que dentro de pronto cumplo años y hay que resolver muchos asuntos con respecto a lo de la celebración. Por lo tanto no he tenido tiempo ni para respirar. Pero... Últimamente he estado muy inspirada y ya casi tengo otro capitulo listo :D Así que espero mañana o pasado subirlo. ^^

Espero que les guste el capitulo, no es tan cómico como los demás, pero es necesario para lo que sigue :D

Agradezco muchos sus comentarios y hablando de comentarios:

saranghee: Es que el solo queria secuestrar su interes, solo que lo tomo muy literal, pero le dio resultado! Y uno muy bueno. Y tratare de actualizar mas seguido para que no mueras esperando ;)

mashimaro111: Si pobre Greg, el solo es la victima. Aunque lo disfruta xD

Izumi-tan: ¡Si! ¡Lo secuestro! De seguro le pidió consejos a Jimmy para ser misterioso y le funciono! Le funciono bastante, bastante bien. Jajajaja yo también le quitaría esa revista, pero todavía faltan mas cosas xD Me alegro que mi fic levante morales, al menos tiene una buena utilidad.

Nimirie Eryn Lasgaleneo: Que bueno que te guste. Esa película es genial, una de mis favoritas jajajaja supongo que de hay he tomado un poco de inspiración para escribir. :D

Saludos.

Lady Amoran


	6. Chapter 6

Paso 5: Hagan cosas juntos.

* * *

****Disclaimer:** Ningún personajes que aparecen a continuación, son únicamente creación de Sir Artur Conan Doyle, y me baso en la adaptación de la BBC hecha por Mark Gatiss y Steve Moffat. Yo solo adoro jugar con estos personajes.**

* * *

_"Pasa tiempo con él. Acompáñalo en alguna actividad que ambos disfruten. Vean una película, jueguen algún deporte. Conoce a sus amigos. Descubre mas de el. Aunque recuerda no ahogarlo con tu presencia. Pero lo mas importante... ¡Diviértanse!"_

* * *

Mycroft después de solucionar aquel grave problema político que involucraba el bienestar mundial. Se disponía tranquilamente a esperar respuestas positivas acerca del DI Lestrade y de cómo él le había sido útil. Que iluso había sido. Aun no había descendido completamente del avión en donde viajaba cuando Anthea lo abordo reclamándole lo absurdo y patético que había sido el contratar a agentes especiales para acosar al pobre inspector.

Aquellos reclamos se presentaron por todo el camino a su casa. Sinceramente el no veía mal que aquellos a los que había contratado hubieran ido hasta el fin del mundo para conseguir esas fotos familiares. Al igual que no entendía la reacción del detective. Se suponía que eso debía hacer que se enamorara de él y según Anthea solo estaba logrando matarlo del pánico y el terror. Y él no quería para nada eso. Tendría que esforzarse más. Hacer hasta lo imposible.

Así con renovada energía se dispuso a leer el siguiente paso en el cual pondría todo lo mejor de él.

* * *

La casa de Gregory Lestrade se encontraba toda desordenada. En ella se podía ver montones de ropa sucia y limpia revuelta, varias botellas de cerveza regadas en el piso. Greg estaba recostado en el sillón con una cerveza en la mano, sin la menor preocupación del desastre a su alrededor. Lucia aburrido mientras veía por novena vez la repetición del partido de su equipo favorito

Tanto había visto aquel partido que sabía exactamente en qué minuto ocurría el primer gol, el segundo, las faltas, los saques de meta, etc. Así que resultaba extremamente aburrido. Tomo un sorbo de su cerveza mientras pensaba seriamente que haría durante las próximas dos semanas sin hacer nada. En momentos como estos deseaba hacer el insufrible papeleo, pero ni eso, ¡Ni eso podía hacer! Tomó otro sorbo y decidió que levantaría aquel desastre. Justo cuando se levantaba dispuesto a comenzar sonó su celular.

**Ruskin Park. 5 min. Está de vuelta jefe –Donovan**

Una sonrisa se plasmo en su rosto. ¡Estaría de vuelta! De seguro lo llamaban para una escena del crimen, o tal vez para hacer más papeleo. Pero no importaba. Cualquier cosa era mejor que ver el partido de nuevo.

**Enseguida. Pero… ¿Por qué? –Greg**

Esa duda lo ataco de inmediato, se suponía que lo habían mandado de "vacaciones", ¿Por qué estaba de vuelta así sin más?

**Órdenes oficiales – Donovan**

Decidió no contestar a eso. Además sabía que no iba a obtener respuesta alguna. Se cambio y salió rápidamente no sin antes mirar el desorden a su alrededor y pensar que podría limpiar otro día.

* * *

Miro el cuerpo de aquel joven tirado en la acera. Le pregunto a los forenses acerca de la información que habían recolectado, no había muchas cosas en la escena. Pero por lo visto se había tratado de un robo, pues el joven tenia la cartera vacía.

Observo al rededor en busca de mas indicios, pero aquella búsqueda fue en vano. Se coloco debajo de un árbol y siguió contemplando múltiples escenarios para el asesinado.

\- Hola Detective Inspector.- Hablo una voz detrás de el.

\- Mycroft, me has espantado - Exclamo Lestrade sorprendido- ¿A que has venido?

\- Estoy buscando a mi hermano.- eso no era completamente cierto pero sabia que sonaría creíble, el solo habia venido a ver al DI Lestrade.- Pero ya vi que no esta aquí.

\- No, para nada.- Recorrió la zona con la mirada en busca de Sherlock.- De seguro debió haber salido con John.

\- Si supongo que debe ser así.

Un silencio incomodo se instalo entre ellos. Ninguno de los dos sabia como sacar un tema de conversación. Mycroft sabia que tenia que buscar un tema pronto por que tenia una reunión y llegaría tarde. Al ver que no había posibilidad alguna de tratar otro tema, se vio en la necesidad de ocupar una de sus disculpas políticas y salir corriendo de ahí. Cuando "I'm sexy and I know it"empezó a sonar. El DI saco su celular, haciendo un gesto con las manos a modo de disculpa contesto la llamada.

\- ¡Demonios! ¡Maldita sea!- Eso fue lo que escucho Mycroft cuando la llamada termino. Gregory recordó que tenia compañía y se disculpo.- Lo lamento, pero es que...

\- ¿Que sucedió?

\- Juego en un equipo de soccer y un jugador se lesiono.- menciono con hastió.- ¡Perderemos la temporada si no jugamos! Y no encontraremos un remplazo en dos días.

\- ¿Enserio?

\- Si, maldita sea. ¡Estábamos a unos cuantos partidos para ganar!

\- Bueno... yo... - Mycroft obtuvo la atención completa del DI Lestrade. Reprendiéndose mentalmente por la tontería que estaba apunto de hacer .- Yo podría jugar

\- ¿Si? -

* * *

Se sentía ridículo vestido con aquel pantaloncillo, no cubría para nada sus poco musculosas piernas, además de que aquellos zapatos le apretaban ligeramente y le era difícil caminar con ellos. No podía recordar cómo era que se había metido en esa situación. Pero mentalmente se repetía una y otra vez que así podía remendar su error y ser útil, estar con Greg, al mismo tiempo conocer el círculo social del mismo

Bajo del auto sabiendo que no podía retrasar eso aun más. Entro al parque y vio al DI Lestrade de una manera que nunca espero. Aquellos pantaloncillos que el odiaba, al detective lo hacían ver de la manera más sensualmente posible. De esa manera podía apreciar con mas detenimiento la espalda ancha de este, al igual que sus torneadas piernas.

Se acerco hasta él y sus compañeros de juego. Gregory le dedico una radiante sonrisa que lo hizo sentirse mejor y mas confiado de lo que hacia. Al llegar hasta ellos noto que estaban discutiendo las estrategias para el juego. Mientras escuchaba atentamente cada una de ellas, mientras ponía un rostro neutro para tratar de evitar que notaran que el no entendía ni la menor palabra

Anthea le había explicado nociones básicas del juego: 'No toque la pelota con la mano', 'No puede patear a los demás', 'No debe meter gol en su portería si no en la contraria' Tantas reglas le resultaban agobiantes. Pero lo peor de todo es que debía de correr y el no era exactamente muy rápido ni atlético en general.

Decidió que debía empezar con su plan e intento platicar con los otros jugadores del equipo pero cuando iba a decir palabra el silbato sonó. El juego había empezado.

Mycroft corría en dirección hacia la pelota sin acercarse demasiado. Solo era para aparentar. Después de unos minutos se había cansado de correr y decidió que era hora perfecta para socializar.

\- ¿Y de donde conoces a Lestrade? - Le pregunto al jugador con el numero 10 que estaba extremamente concentrado.

\- Fuimos a la academia juntos - Respondió con fastidio, por que al contestarle había dejado pasar la pelota cerca de la portería

\- ¿Y eran grandes amigos? - Volvió a preguntar, necesitaba saber si era cercano al DI Lestrade para poder interrogarlo platicar con él con mas calma

\- ¡Mierda! - Otro disparo hacia la portería – Si, se podría decir que si

\- ¿Salen regularmente?

\- Deberías jugar, luego hablamos.

* * *

Lestrade trataba de concentrarse en el juego. Verdaderamente lo intentaba. Pero aquellos pantaloncillo en Mycroft Holmes era algo digno de apreciar. Estaba todo pegado a su cuerpo, podía ver sus blancas y largas piernas. Pero lo más relevante era como se entallaba más arriba. ¡Diablos!

El sonido del silbato marcaba un gol. Para su desgracia no lo había anotado su equipo. Trato de dejar de observar a Mycroft por su bien y el del equipo.

* * *

Greg arrastro a Mycroft hasta su carro. El golpe había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para noquearlo pero ¡Habían ganado el partido! Por un gol había marcado la persona que ahora se encontraba en la parte trasera de su automóvil.

Pensó por un momento llevarlo al hospital, mas en un momento irracional termino llevándolo a su casa.

\- ¿Dónde estoy? - Pregunto Mycroft al verse recostado en un sillón.

\- Ahh… ya despertaste. Te traje a mi casa… por que… el balón te golpeo.- Contesto Greg sin saber muy bien como explicarle el por que lo había traído a su casa.

\- Lo lamento, de seguro perdieron por mi culpa.- Susurro mientras se sentaba.

\- No, metiste un impresionante gol antes del balonazo, ¿No lo recuerdas?

\- ¿Enserio? .- Mycroft se veía sorprendido no se creía capaz haber metido un gol. Miro al rededor examinando el lugar

\- Si.- Al ver la mirada inquisitiva del otro, añadió- perdona el desorden, ¿Quieres una cerveza? -

\- No… Bueno, si.

Le tendió la cerveza y se sentó junto a el. Acerco la mano a su rostro tocando donde se veía rojo, que en un futuro seria morado o verde.

\- ¿Ya no te duele?

\- No mucho.

Greg lo miro fijamente a los ojos sin poder despegar la vista de ellos. Aquellos ojos que lo habían cautivado y llevado hasta su perdición desde el inicio. Sin realmente notarlo poco a poco la distancia entre ellos dos se fue reduciendo a tal nivel en que cada uno podía sentir la respiración del otro. Tomando el valor que no tenía Greg tomo la cara de Mycroft y lo beso. Lo beso de una manera única y especial, dejando perplejo a su acompañante quien solo atino a responder aquel beso con el mismo fervor, deseando que ese momento nunca acabara.

* * *

Espero que les guste:D Hoy vengo corriendo y no tengo mucho tiempo para disculparme como acostumbro.

Agradezco sus review infinitamente, me hacen muy feliz:D

Saludos,

Lady Amoran


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personajes que aparecen a continuación, son únicamente creación de Sir Artur Conan Doyle, y me baso en la adaptación de la BBC hecha por Mark Gatiss y Steve Moffat. Yo solo adoro jugar con estos personajes.

* * *

**Séptimo**** paso: Se sincero.**

_"Para que alguien pueda apreciarte verdaderamente al grado de enamorarse de ti, debe poder confiar en ti. Debe saber que eres sincero, que no le ocultaras nada. También recuerda que omitir cosas pueden llegar a considerarse como mentira. "_

* * *

Aquello era mágico , había esperado tanto tiempo para conseguir aquello. Poder sentir aquellos labios. Esos labios que eran tremendamente suaves, dulces, y familiares...

\- ¡Fuste tu! - exclamo Greg como si hubiese tenido una epifanía, y era justo eso lo que había tenido. Puso sus brazos entre su cuerpo y el de se acompañante en modo de defensa.- ¡Tu me secuestraste!

\- Si, pero... - Empezó a decir Mycroft, mientras veía la cara de consternación de su acompañante.

\- ¡Me drogaste! - Grito Greg levantándose de un brinco del mueble.

\- Si, pero... - Trato de explicar, sin poder lograrlo.

-¡Pude haber muerto!

\- No en realidad.

\- ¿Por que lo hiciste?

\- Pues yo... - Volvió a tratar de explicar el asunto, con menos éxito que la vez anterior

\- Sabes que... Yo se por que lo hiciste.- Mycroft lo miro confundido. ¿Ya sabia que estaba perdidamente enamorado de el y que el secuestro solo había sido parte de su plan para enamorarlo? - ¿Te encanta? ¿Verdad? Jugar con las personas. ¿Secuestrarlas? ¡¿Te gusta jugar con los sentimientos de los demás?! Claro, tu eres un importante hombre de gobierno, como no me di cuenta antes. ¿Para ti es divertido? Largo.

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¡Largo de mi casa!

* * *

No sabia que hacer. Estaba afuera de la casa del DI Lestrade, después de haber sido besado y posteriormente golpeado con la puerta al ser echado

Había tratado de explicarle la situación. Él no se estaba divirtiendo jugando con sus sentimientos como el creía. Solo había tratado de hacer que se enamorara de él como el lo estaba.

Miro a su alrededor, inspeccionando el lugar en donde estaba. Evaluando las posibilidades que tenia. Después de varios minutos esperando que Greg saliera, aunque sea a golpearlo, tomo su celular y marco a uno de sus muchos chóferes para que lo fuera a recoger. Iría directo a casa a pensar en que haría... Aunque tal vez pasara por su pastelería favorita, si eso haría. Un pastel no le caería mal y un helado tampoco.

* * *

Greg miraba desde la ventana. Se sentía verdaderamente furioso, no entendía el por que lo había drogado y besado. Le dolía el hecho que había jugado con el. Aunque una pequeña parte de el sabia que eso sucedería, aunque nunca lo quiso creer. Por que él era como el típico hombre de poder que hacia y deshacía las cosas que el quisiera y cuando quisiera.

¡No tenia el derecho! El era un ser humano, no era ninguno de sus juguetes para que le hiciera lo que le hizo. Ahora entendía por que lo había invitado a cenar, por que se había ofrecido a jugar fútbol con el. Y tenia las sospechas que los micrófonos en su oficina habían sido igualmente culpa suya. ¡Casi perdió su empleo! Lo había drogado, secuestrado, casi perdió su trabajo... No importaba cuan enamorado estuvo del hombre, ya no mas... ¡Lo olvidaría!

Volvió a mirar por la ventana, viendo cuando el coche llego por Mycroft, vio como aquella silueta abordaba el coche.

No podría olvidarle, lo sabia. Necesitaba un trago, o varios tragos en realidad. Tomo el teléfono y marco el numero de John, necesitaba hablar con el.

* * *

Anthea entro a la casa de su jefe preocupada. Le habían informado que no había asistido a las reuniones con el Primer Ministro y eso era verdaderamente alarmante. Por su puesto el Primer Ministro no se había molestado, es mas se había mostrado sumamente preocupado por la ausencia del hombre, a tal grado que llamo a su asistente para ver si no le había sucedido algo grave.

Se dirigió inmediatamente hacia el despacho, siempre estaba ahí. Era rara la vez en que estaba en otra parte de la casa. Abrió rápido la puerta temiendo encontrarse a su jefe en el piso del despacho con una gran herida y desfalleciendo o en el piso por haber sufrido algún ataque al corazón a causa del estrés. Lista para cualquier cosa, para en cualquier momento llamar al servio secreto, a emergencias, a Superman, a quien sea.

Aunque nada la había preparado para lo que vio.

Su jefe estaba sentado en su sillón, comiendo tranquilamente un helado, y al rededor podía notar por lo menos media docena de envases mas, junto con charolas donde se suponía iban pasteles y chocolates. Su mirada estaba perdida, mientras su rostro denotaba tristeza profunda, no se movía para otra cosa que no fuera comer mas de el helado.

\- ¡¿Que diablos le sucede?! - Pregunto escandalizada Anthea, eso era lo mas extraño que había visto en toda su vida. Y eso era decir mucho. - ¡Por que falto a su reunión con el primer ministro!

\- Lo arruine... - Susurro Mycroft mientras al mismo tiempo volteaba a ver a Anthea a los ojos.- ¡Lo arruine!

\- ¿Que arruino? - Cuestiono Anthea muy desconcertada por la actitud de su jefe. ¿Desato una guerra?

\- ¡Lo arruine! ¡¿No lo entiendes?! - Grito desesperado.- Nunca debí besarle cuando lo secuestre, ese fue el problema. Ahora me odia, me odia. Ya no hay nada que hacer... - Volvió a dar la vuelta y a seguir comiendo helado.

Y Anthea lo entendió. Comprendió que era lo que había sucedido. Ella sabia que había sido muy mala idea haberle dado esa revista a su jefe. Nunca pensó que llegaría tan lejos. Pero ya había sido suficiente. Rodeo el escritorio y le arrebato el helado de las manos.

\- Ahora, va a levantarse de ese asiento, va a darse una ducha, se arreglara, se ira a disculpar con el primer ministro, y después ira a disculpar y a conquistar aquel DI - dijo firme y sin titubeos.

\- Pero el no quiso escuchar ¿Pero como me disculpo y lo conquisto? Pero...

\- Nada de peros. - Gruño ya molesta. - No se como lo hará vaya a preguntarle a alguien mas. En este momento, realizara lo que le dije, ¿Me entendió?

Mycroft solo atino a asentir, se levanto del sillón y se salio del despacho. Anthea solo lo vio salir, suspiro, tendría que ayudarlo, pero el no debía enterarse, le haría una pequeña visita al Detective Inspector.

* * *

John había recibido la llamada de Greg, en realidad la llamada fue verdaderamente extraña. Pero Greg era su amigo y debía ir a ayudarlo, ademas hacia mucho tiempo que no hablaba con el, ni salia a bares. Ademas, Sherlock en las ultimas semanas se estuvo comportando muy irritable. Aveces no lo entendía, pero no es como si verdaderamente alguna vez pudiera lograr hacerlo. Sherlock era único y lo amaba así.

Entro al bar. Un bar bastante tranquilo, pues no se veía mucha gente. En la barra vio a Lestrade con la cabeza escondida entre sus brazos y junto a el un vaso de cerveza. Se acerco a él, toco su hombro esperando una bienvenida. Y lo único que consiguió fue una incógnita, una muy rara.

\- ¿Que pasa si quien te drogo y secuestro te gusta? - Aquello fue dicho mientras alzaba la cabeza.

\- ¿Sabes quien te secuestro? - Fue lo primero que atino a decirle.- ¡Greg, debes hablar con la policía!

\- ¡No! - Contesto rotundamente.- Solo responde a mi pregunta.

\- Bueno... dependiendo.

\- ¿Dependiendo?

\- Si bueno, probablemente el no lo hizo con mala intención.

\- ¿Así que ahora la gente no secuestra con mala intención? - Pregunto con un tono burlón mientras daba otro trago a su cerveza, pensando que tal vez necesitaría algo mas fuerte.- Eso le da un nuevo punto de vista a mi trabajo.

\- Puede ser que no sea como creer, pero el problema no es ese por lo que veo. - Dijo John mientras se sentaba en el banco a su lado y le pedía al cantinero una cerveza. - Te gusta verdaderamente, lo puedo ver, en los casos te he visto bastante despistado, y se que no es por una deuda o por que hayan cancelado tu programa favorito. Tal vez debas darle una oportunidad de explicar el por que te secuestro.

\- ¿Habría otro motivo para secuestrarme que no sea jugar conmigo ? - Cuestiono, estaba muy claro que jugaba con sus sentimientos.

\- Tal vez - Murmuro John

\- Entonces dices que tengo que preguntar detalladamente por que me drogo secuestro y puso micrófonos en mi oficina. - Tal vez no fuera tan malo tratar de ver lo que el tenia que decir pensaba Greg.

\- ¿Puso micrófonos en tu oficina? -Pregunto extrañado John, eso no lo sabia y volvía el asunto aun mas bizarro.- Y si, eso es lo que sugiero que hagas.

\- Supongo que eso haré... ¿Y que tal Sherlock?

\- Bah... No hablemos de ese bastardo quieres.

\- ¿Problemas en el paraíso? - Cuestiono Greg, al escuchar lo dicho por su acompañante.

\- El maldito se la pasa todo el día encerrado en su palacio mental, ya estoy harto de que no me haga caso...

Greg llamo al cantinero mientras oía a John despotricar en contra de Sherlock, necesitaban unas cuantas rondas mas. Por que debía beber hasta que olvidaran sus nombres o mas bien, el nombre de ellos.

* * *

No tengo perdón por abandonar la historia así! Pero es que... había estado perdida escribiendo Silence para el reto de "La maldición del de abajo" del foro I am SHER locked. En definitiva descubrí que el drama no es lo mio. u.u

Les agradezco todos sus comentarios. Y otra vez me disculpo! Espero que el capitulo les haya gustado. Y les aviso que en esta semana -si en esta- espero acabar el fic :D Así que en esta semana actualizare seguido, antes de caer en las garras de los exámenes finales.

Saludos, Lady Amoran

P.D: Perdonen cualquier aberración ortográfica que encuentren o si el capitulo esta un poco extraño, ya es bastante tarde y ando un poco ida.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personajes que aparecen a continuación, son únicamente creación de Sir Artur Conan Doyle, y me baso en la adaptación de la BBC hecha por Mark Gatiss y Steve Moffat. Yo solo adoro jugar con estos personajes.

* * *

**En una relación siempre va a haber problemas, estos son fundamentales aunque no lo parezcan, por eso debe quedar claro que si buscan enamorar alguien también deben ver no dañarlos, y si hay problemas, hacer lo imposible para solucionar este. Así que p****ara pedir perdón:**

_"Primero debes ver los errores que cometiste. Si no te das cuenta de ellos, revisa de nuevo el problema hasta que lo encuentres. Si amas a esa persona da todo lo mejor de ti. Así conseguirás la manera de redimirte."_

* * *

¿Por qué? y ¿Como? Era lo que se preguntaba Mycroft sentado en casa de la Sra. Hudson junto con su hermano, esperando el té para comenzar la platica sobre "Como recuperar a la persona que amas".

El por qué era fácil de contestar. Había sido un tonto al creer que secuestrando a Gregory podría obtener su corazón, ahora que lo pensaba profundamente, era verdaderamente estúpido, mas sin embargo no podía evitarse sentirse así con relación a los sentimientos. Eso nunca habia sido lo suyo, ni su hermano como podía notar.

¿Cómo? Sencillo igualmente. Después de disculparse con el Primer Ministro como Anthea le habia ordenado. Había creído ingenuamente que el Dr. Watson podía ayudarlo con la situación, mas sin embargo descubrió que se encontraba incapacitado por el alcohol, y no quería ayudarlo por mala persona, según pudo entender entre la variedad de cosas que le grito. La Señora Hudson lo había oído y subió (quejándose de su cadera) a calmar las aguas ofreciendo su ayuda. Y como no tenia otra opción por el momento decidió aceptar la oferta.

La señora Hudson entro a la habitación, cargando en una charola la tetera y las galletas. Sherlock inmediatamente se levanto a retirarle la charola de la mano.

\- Pensé que estarías arriba con John cuidándolo, jovencito.- Exclamó al ver a Sherlock.- Solo traje dos tazas.

\- No me quería en cualquier parte del departamento.- Dijo de manera molesta el aludido.- Y no se preocupe, no tomare té solamente galletas, no quiero que mi hermano se las coma todas, puede engordar más.

\- ¡Yo no estoy gordo! - Exclamo rápidamente Mycroft. Odiaba que su hermano se metiera con su condición física. Ademas él no se acabaría tantas galletas, estaba a dieta después del pequeño incidente con los helados y pasteles.

\- Claro que lo estas, tal vez por eso te dejaron.

\- Bueno por lo menos tengo una casa en la que puedo estar. - Sonrió con satisfecho al ver la mueca en la cara de su hermano.

\- ¡Ya jovencitos! Cálmense, y siéntense. - Ordenó la Sra. Hudson al ver que comenzarían a pelear.

El par no tuvo mas alternativa que hacer caso a lo ordenado.

* * *

Anthea, estaba verdaderamente frustrada. Se recriminaba una y otra vez que había sido su culpa, que debía tomar también responsabilidades de los actos de su jefe. Aunque estos hayan sido verdaderamente ridículos. Ahora tenia que ir a hablar con el DI Lestrade para decirle que perdonara a su jefe, por que este verdaderamente lo amaba.

Le indico a uno de los chóferes la dirección de la casa. El camino duro un par de minutos, en los cuales se preguntaba verdaderamente que era lo que diría, no estaba acostumbrada a hacer ese tipo de cosas y eso que habia pasado por tantas cosas.

Cuando vio ante sus ojos la casa, no hizo mas que suspirar, bajo del auto y toco la puerta. Al abrirse la puerta se encontró con una mujer que no conocía. Esta tenia el ceño fruncido permanentemente, no parecía ser alguien muy agradable.

\- ¿Disculpe, busco al Detective Inspector, se encuentra en casa? -Preguntó cordialmente, preguntándose mentalmente quien era ella, le era familiar.

\- ¡Debes ser tu! - Dictaminó la mujer en la puerta con un claro tono enojado mientras la veía de pies a cabeza.

\- ¿Eh? Disculpe, creo que me confunde.- Anthea la reconoció era Sally Donovan del Scotland Yard, quien claramente la estaba confundiendo. - Deja que me explique.

\- ¡Ja! Claro... Y ahora me dirás que no rompiste el corazón de Greg. Maldita, tan descarada eres para venir aquí.

\- ¡Yo ni siquiera soy a quien crees!- ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle así? - Yo solo vengo a ver al DI, para hablar.

\- Pues, estas mal si crees que te dejare hablar con el, ¡Lo fui a sacar de un bar a rastras por tu culpa! -Le gritó, viendo furia en sus ojos, al tiempo en el que azotaba la puerta violentamente.

Anthea se quedo mirando la puerta que habían cerrado en su cara. Decir que estaba un poco molesta con aquella mujer era poco. Tomo su celular y empezó a teclear rápidamente mientras daba media vuelta para dirigirse hacia el coche. Hablaría con el Detective Inspector, de aquello no quedaba menor duda. Pero tenia unos asuntos que resolver primero en Scotland Yard, nadie podía osar a insultarla sin motivo.

* * *

La señora Hudson estaba verdaderamente inspirada aquel día. Aquel par de jóvenes parecían haber arruinado sus relaciones amorosas. Pero ella estaba dispuesta a ayudarlos, no todos los días se veía a un Mycroft y Sherlock Holmes verdaderamente enamorados. Pero aquel par aunque podían ser las personas mas brillantes del mundo con relación a infinidad de temas, cuando se trataba de sentimientos, ambos estaban peor que perdidos.

Después de hacer que dejaran de pelear entre ellos, ambos procedieron a contarles sus penas. Se sentía como aquellas consejeras amorosas de la tele. De esos ridículos programas que veía para reírse un rato. Pero se habia prometido a si misma no reírse de ellos, podían ser muy sensibles.

\- ¿Entonces Mycroft lo drogaste, lo secuestraste, lo besaste, pusiste micrófonos en su oficina y casi lo despiden?-Cuestionó tratando de ver una manera de ayudar al pobre -verdaderamente pobre- joven.

\- Si eso fue lo que paso.

\- Eso fue verdaderamente estúpido.- Apuntó Sherlock burlescamente.

\- ¿Lo dice el que le reclamo a John el que contestara su celular, hacer berrinche por no poder hacer experimentos, desaparecer por una semana sin dejar una nota y aun enojarse por que John le grito?- Apunto, viendo como Sherlock se quedaba callado. Aveces ese jovencito era muy insolente.

\- ¡Tenía un caso! No podía retrasarme.- Refunfuñó exasperado el menor de los Holmes.

\- Sin excusas jovencito, eso no se hace.- La Sra. Hudson suspiró.- Bien, ahora me van a escuchar claramente y harán lo que les diga.

* * *

Mycroft se sentía iluminado por los consejos de la Señora Hudson. Era una santa. Lo habia completamente ilustrado como debía pedirle perdón a Gregory. Tenia que ser algo sencillo y sincero. Nada radical o que tuviese que ver con secuestros. Se sentía con una actitud positiva. Conseguiría estar junto a la persona que ama, aunque fuese lo ultimo que hiciera, eso era definitivo.

* * *

Ejem... Ya mejor ni digo nada, termino prometiendo cosas que nada mas no xD Es un capitulo algo corto, pero espero que les haya gustado. Agradesco infinitamente todos sus comentarios, me inspiran verdaderamente mucho. Me hacen tan feliz con ellos. Cualquier cosa, algun error, disculpenme, es tarde y fue un mal dia en la escuela, asi que mañana revisare el capitulo;)

Saludos, Lady Amoran.


	9. Chapter 9

Primero que nada... ¡Gracias a todos los que votaron por mi! En el reto de "Mystrade, el musical" del Foro I am SHER locked, se los agradezco infinitamente. Quede en 3 lugar y estoy tan feliz con ello :D Creo que desbordo alegría, ¡enserio! Muchas gracias. Y quisiera dedicarle este capitulo a mi querida prima Nimirie, por el especial Mystrade el día de mi examen, y por apoyar:D

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personajes que aparecen a continuación, son únicamente creación de Sir Artur Conan Doyle, y me baso en la adaptación de la BBC hecha por Mark Gatiss y Steve Moffat. Yo solo adoro jugar con estos personajes.

* * *

Greg Lestrade estaba muy concentrado viendo el cuerpo en medio de la habitación. Aveces se quedaba pensando lo tétrico que era el que este se encontrara justamente en el centro. Trato de buscar una explicación sin mucho éxito, habia sangre por todos lados y dos armas, era verdaderamente confuso. Como desearía llamar a Sherlock, pero después de lo que John le habia contado, decidió que era mejor que aquel par resolviera sus problemas primero

-Jefe, hay un auto afuera. Preguntan por usted, ¿les indico que suban? ¿O les pido que esperen?.- Le informó uno de los agente del lugar.

Greg se preguntaba quien lo buscaría en una escena del crimen. El rostro de Sherlock fue el primero en aparecer, pero si de el se tratase ya estaría examinando la escena, no esperaría a pedir permiso, ademas Sherlock no tenia auto. Un rostro mas apareció de repente, pero tenia que confirmar sus sospechas.

\- ¿De casualidad el auto, es negro? - Cuestionó hasta con miedo.

-Si.

¡Demonios! Era Mycroft. Y verdaderamente no tenia ningunas ganas de verlo, estaba molesto por como habia jugado con sus sentimientos, pero si veía sus ojos azules de nuevo iba a estar perdido. El no podía, no por el momento.

-Detective Inspector- El agente al no obtener respuesta, le preguntó. -Entonces... ¿Los dejo subir?

-¡No!- gritó tal vez demasiado exaltado, el agente lo miro extrañado- Deme unos minutos, yo en un momento bajo. - El aludido asintió con la cabeza y dio media vuelta.

Greg entro inmediatamente en pánico, tenia que salir inmediatamente de ahí. Vio la ventana de la casa, era un tercer piso y no habia escaleras, pero habia un árbol. Así que sin responder las insistentes -y molestas- preguntas de Anderson salio por la ventana trepándose cual gato al árbol. No importaba el que Anderson le estuviera gritando, o que acabara de recordar que le tenia pánico a las alturas, tenia que salir de aquel lugar, así que cuando estuvo por fin en tierra y aun dudaba de la seguridad y privacidad de este decidió ir a sus despacho en el Scotland Yard. A fin de cuentas debía redactar un reporte en el cual mencionaba su motivo para desaparecer de una escena del crimen por la ventana.

* * *

Mycroft estaba confiado, los consejos de la señora Hudson fueron prácticos y directos. Y aunque no le habia gustado que su hermano estuviese ahí, escuchando lo que sabia en un futuro usaría en su contra, ahora ya sabia que debía hacer para obtener el perdón del DI Lestrade.

Primero tenia que hablar con Anthea, le tenia que pedir que lo ayudara. Ahora que lo meditaba no habia tenido noticias de su asistente, y eso era raro, ella siempre se reportaba, por medio de un mensaje, y por mas que busco su celular no tenia ninguno de ella. ¿Debía preocuparse? Una parte de el decía que si, que era su subordinada mas importante y era raro que desapareciera. Pero tenia que disculparse con Gregory, así que no creía que fuera tan malo.

* * *

Anthea ya se habia cansado de esperar al DI Lestrade dentro del auto, salio de este y camino hasta la puerta con determinación, si tenia que entrar a la escena del crimen lo haría, el DI tenia que escucharla.

\- ¿Tu de nuevo?- escucho aquella voz irritante detrás de ella. Anthea ni necesitaba voltear para saber que era la Teniente Donovan, habia estado muy molesta con ella, pero se habia abstenido a otorgarle unas vacaciones forzosas.- Te pediré que te vayas, no quiero que te acerques.

Donovan se habia pasado de estar a su espalda a bloquear su camino.

-Tengo que ver al Detective Inspector, así que le pido por favor, Teniente, que me deje pasar.-Uso la voz mas falsamente educada y calmada que tenia.

-Yo le pediré que retire, al menos que quiera ser arrestada.- La sonrisa satisfactoria de Donovan provoco solamente que el enojo de Anthea aumentara.

-¡No tienes motivos para arrestarme!

-Esta acosando a un cuerpo del Scotland Yard y esta irrumpiendo en una escena del crimen.-

-¿Como te atreves? ¿Sabes con quien hablas?- ¡Esto era una verdadera blasfemia!

-Claro, con una _perra _cualquiera.

Y eso fue todo, si Sally buscaba un motivo para arrestarla lo habia conseguido. Anthea le habia pegado un puñetazo en la cara, con la suficiente fuerza para tirarla al piso. Cuando una sorprendida Donovan comprendió lo sucedido, se desato el caos, golpes, arañazos y patadas por doquier. Cuando las separaron Anthea tenia un labio roto, y el cabello desordenado, nada tan malo.

Sally no habia corrido con la misma suerte, tenia marcas de uñas por toda la cara, la nariz le sangraba, su ojo claramente quedaría negro. Y cuando los agentes preguntaron que habia sucedido, se habia soltado a llorar, alegando que la habia estado acosando anteriormente, que casi interrumpió la escena del crimen y que la golpeo sin motivos.

Así, fue como Anthea termino en una celda del Scotland Yard.

* * *

Para John su cabeza estaba apunto de explotar. La luz que se filtraba por las ventanas era extremadamente molesta. No tenia idea de como habia terminado en esa situación, su memoria no le estaba brindando ninguna información útil. Poco a poco, el dolor fue cesando completo- fue capaz de levantarse, ir al baño, darse una ducha y dirigirse a la cocina, necesitaba urgentemente un café y un par de aspirinas.

Después de desayunar tranquilamente, fue cuando noto la ausencia de Sherlock, aunque no le extrañaba eé siempre se iba sin avisar, y lo dejaba solo con todos sus miedos, sin embargo reconocía que últimamente ya no lo hacia... tanto.

Cuando abrió la puerta lo vio, como si de un perro al que habían dejado fuera de su casa se encontraba Sherlock, acurrucado con su bata, estaba profundamente dormido. La epifanía llego a el como una bala. Se habia ido a un bar con Greg, habían empezado a despotricar en contra de los hombres de su vida entre botella y botella. Cuando llego al apartamento, Sherlock estaba sentado con la mirada perdida,, de seguro dentro de su Palacio Mental, no parecía haberse percatado de su salida como si no importara, luego habia llegado Mycroft. Y John habia explotado, le gritó cosa malas al Mayor de los Holmes mientras que al menor lo habia vetado de su propio apartamento.

-Sherlock.- John se arrodillo en la puerta mientras lo zarandeaba ligeramente.- Sherlock, ¡Despierta!

\- ¿Que?.- Sherlock parecía estar aun dormido.- No aparecías John, pensé que te habías ido, te estaba buscando.- Sherlock habia comenzado a sollozar.

\- Ya, tranquilo, estoy aquí.- El corazón de John estaba completamente estrujado al ver a Sherlock de esa manera. Él nunca pensó que verdaderamente se preocupara.

\- ¿No te vas a ir?

\- Nunca.- le prometió, sellando esa promesa al tiempo que lo besaba con todo el amor y devoción que podía otorgar.

* * *

Anthea ya llevaba dos horas en aquella celda, no podía salir, le habían arrebatado cortes mente su celular. Y esperaba que cuando su jefe no tuviera señales de ella, la encontrara y sacara de este horrible lugar. Sabia que habia hecho muy mal en golpear a la Teniente, pero esta habia logrado exasperarla al limite. Ademas se sentía muy orgullosa de aquel nuevo ojo morado.

\- ¡Detective Inspector!- Gritó al verlo pasar. ¡Por lo menos habia tenido algo de suerte aquel día!

Este al oír su nombre dio vuelta buscando a la persona que le llamaba, al verla, se acerco hasta ella.

\- ¿Necesita algo señorita?- preguntó cortesmente, algo extrañado de ver a aquella mujer con tan buena ropa dentro de aquella celda.

\- Si, necesito hablar unos minutos con usted si fuera tan amable.

\- Claro, ¿De que desea hablar?

\- Es sobre mi jefe Mycroft Holmes.

Al escuchar aquel nombre Greg enseguida dio media vuelta, vio su reloj e hizo gestos con sus manos, tratando de dar una explicación.

\- Me temo que me debo ir, hay una... ¿junta? ¡Si! Una junta a la que debo asistir. Y ya voy tarde.

\- ¡No sea cobarde!.- Anthea ya estaba enojada -de nuevo-, no iba a tolerar mas tonterías.- El lo ama. Ha hecho todo eso para enamorarlo, no sea un tonto y escúchelo ¿Quiere?

\- Eso es mentira, el jugó con mis sentimientos, los destrozo y ¡Me secuestro!- Exclamo el DI Lestrade, debía darle algo de razón, era difícil confiar después de ser secuestrado.

\- El también sufre, Detective Inspector, yo nunca mentiría sobre aquello. Él me importa tanto como a usted. Así que le pido que lo vaya a buscar.- Le sonrío, Lestrade le devolvió la sonrisa vio como este se alejaba corriendo, en definitiva habia hecho bien en golpear a aquella mujer.

* * *

Hola! Espero que les fuera agradable:D Ya casi se acaba todo esto! Me sorprendo a mi misma con esta sus comentarios me alientan mucho, y también me ayudan a mejorar mi forma de escribir. BeneBell, gracias por notar aquel detalle, jejeje ya vi que es redundante, y en este capitulo procuré fijarme en no repetir aquello. Y si notan algo mas no duden en decirme;)

Gracias otra vez a todos! :D Ya me voy corriendo, debo descanzar porque me voy de campamento. Wii!

Saludos, Lady Amoran


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personajes que aparecen a continuación, son únicamente creación de Sir Artur Conan Doyle, y me baso en la adaptación de la BBC hecha por Mark Gatiss y Steve Moffat. Yo solo adoro jugar con estos personajes.

* * *

En un parque como cualquier otro de Londres, a media noche, en la soledad del silencio. Con la lluvia cayendo a cantaros sin dar señal de parar. Estaba un hombre sentado en una banca, debajo de una farola de luz.

Aquel hombre era el Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade, el cual podía sentir toda su ropa empapada por el agua, y aun así no hacia el menor esfuerzo por moverse. No había motivos para hacerlo. Lagrimas traicioneras empezaron a surcar su rostro, todo era verdaderamente patético. Se sentía como un estúpido por haberse enamorado tan fácilmente. Se sentía iracundo por permitir aquello. Se sentía traicionado. Se sentía triste y abandonado...

Todo volvía a ser lo mismo, se preguntaba si verdaderamente merecía eso. Si había tenido que pasar por todas aquellas locuras. Si era jodidamente necesario que lo hubiese secuestrado.

Pero amaba a ese hombre, y era consiente que no vivia sin él. Tuvo fe cuando esa señorita le dijo que el tambien lo amaba, que aquel sentimiento era correspondido. Corrio a buscarlo, pero ya no estaba...

* * *

Mycroft lo veía desde adentro del coche sintiendo su corazón estrujarse por completo. Había visto ya aquella escena con anterioridad hacia un par de meses cuando el DI Lestrade se había enterado de la peor manera del la infidelidad de su esposa. Se veía tan destrozado... Y era su culpa.

Si siquiera se hubiese molestado en avisar. Hacia ya 3 meses le habían asignado irse a una reunión que se prolongo mas de lo que el hubiese deseado. No había tenido mucho tiempo, su plan era poner en practicas las ideas que la Señora Hudson amablemente le había sugerido.

Su celular había sonando. Era la llamada de aquel numero que no podía mencionar, que se suponía que no conocía, sin embargo tampoco podía rechazar el llamado. En menos de una hora ya se encontraba en un avión privado yendo a un lugar en medio de la nada. Hubiese querido llamar, enviar una carta ¡Señales de humo!

Estaba sumido en sus pensamiento y reproches personales a tal grado que el sonido de su celular lo hizo brincar levemente.

"Se que esta mirándolo desde la ventana del coche. ¿Podría hacerme el favor de salir de este e ir a hablar con el pobre hombre antes de que muera de una hipotermia? No sea un estúpido por mas tiempo.

A"

Miro la pantalla un poco consternado por la manera en como su asistente le había llamado estúpido, pero ella tenia razón, solo que no encontraba la fuerza.

* * *

Sherlock odiaba tener que ayudar a su hermano mayor en su vida amorosa. Resultaba verdaderamente estúpido, pero John insistía en que necesitaba también un empujoncito, justamente como el lo había necesitado y la mirada recriminatoria de John quien también había enumerado las incontables veces que lo había sacado de la cárcel o de conflictos aun mas delicados. Lo habían terminado de persuadir (No es como si pudiera negarle algo)

Ademas, Gavin, -¿o era Graham?- No importaba. Ya no le proveía casos, es mas hasta había dejado de pasearse por su apartamento. se le veía deprimido y amargado y (aunque nunca lo aceptaría frente a él) apreciaba a aquel hombre. Era un buen amigo.

Tecleó un rápido mensaje y lo envió ante la mirada satisfactoria de John quien se acercaba a darle un beso.

\- Has hecho lo correcto - le susurró John al oído.

\- Espero que mi hermano no sea un idiota, no actuare de cupido otra vez mas.- Sentenció Sherlock antes de sucumbir ante el encanto de los labios de su acompañante.

* * *

Ya habían pasado 5 minutos y seguía en búsqueda del valor necesario para abrir la puerta de aquel coche negro e ir a disculparse. A rogar perdón. A decir la verdad. A expresarle todo lo que sentía por el. A decirle que lo amaba. Pero tenía miedo a ser rechazado, por que si Lestrade se lo pedía, el se iría. Para siempre.

Su celular volvió a sonar.

"Sal del maldito auto y dile que lo amas

SH"

No quería ni saber como era que su hermano conocía el estatus de la situación, pero tampoco esperaría a recibir un mensaje de la Señora Hudson, tomo su paraguas y salio del auto.

* * *

Dejó de sentir las gotas de agua caer en su cabeza, levantó esta para darse cuenta que un paraguas y una figura alta estaban detrás de él. Si hacer ademan de retirar las lagrimas se puso de pie, quedando a la altura de los ojos de aquel hombre de cabello pelirrojo. Aquel hombre que no quería ver por todo lo sucedido.

\- ¿Qué deseas de mi? - Fue la única pregunta que pudo formular, con toda calma que podía reunir para no gritarle.

\- Que me perdones.- Murmuro sin poder mirarlo a los ojos.

\- Eso... - Greg soltó una risa sarcástica y fría- Es un poco imposible que suceda, no ahora por lo menos.

\- Lo entiendo... - Mycroft lo miro de arriba para abajo, suspiró preparándose para irse. Para olvidar el asunto en su casa

\- ¡No! ¡No lo haces!- Toda calma se había esfumado. - ¿Por que hiciste todo esto? ¡¿Dime?!

\- Yo...- No tenia la menor idea de que decir o hacer.

\- Eso supuse, no vuelvas a aparecer por favor. - Dijo antes de dar la vuelta y caminar dándole la espalda.

Mycroft entro en pánico, al ver que Gregory se iba. Tomo una de las piedras que estaban en el suelo y se la aventó deseando que el regresara aunque fuera a golpearlo. Pero para suerte de ambos, la piedra había sido lanzada con demasiado entusiasmo, esta con aquella velocidad y la dirección perfecta fue a dar justo en la cabeza de Lestrade, el cual simplemente se desvaneció quedando tumbado en el suelo.

Horrorizado se acercó rápidamente hasta el cuerpo ahora inerte del Detective Inspector, dejando su fiel paraguas abandonado, dejando que las gotas de la lluvia lo empaparan.

* * *

\- Te Amo.- Fue lo que escuchó antes de abrir los ojos y ver arrodillado ante el a un Mycroft Holmes verdaderamente sincero diciendo que lo amaba. Era sincero, lo podía sentir. También lo veía el hombre estaba empapado, y juraría que también había lagrimas ahí.

Lo beso como si su vida dependiera de ello. Como si sus labios fueran agua en desierto.Y se sintió tan bien. Era mágico, en pocas palabras perfecto. Sus labios se acoplaban a la perfeccion. En ese momento, al sentir los brazos de Mycroft enredarse en su cuello y la danza que sus lenguas realizaban le daban sentido a todo lo sucedido en el tiempo.

\- Perdoname, por favor.- Susurraba Mycroft sin atreverse a romper el beso.

\- Shh.- Lo cayó, abrazándolo mientras lo levantaba. - Deberíamos ir a casa

Mycroft le sonrió, mientras asentía, para luego besarle nuevamente.

* * *

Tiempo después...

Greg entró a la oficina de Mycroft buscando los papeles que el político le había pedido y fue cuando la encontró. Se le hizo verdaderamente extraño ver una revista en su escritorio. El nunca leía de ellas, prefería el periódico. La tomo entre sus manos. Aquello no tenia verdadero sentido era una de esas ridículas revistas juveniles que eran tan populares hoy en día.

La abrió por pura curiosidad donde estaba marcado por un separador y leyó el articulo plasmado en aquellas hojas. Solo para abrir los ojos sorprendido dando pie a una carcajada mientras empezaba a leer. "Primer paso: Sonríe con frecuencia..."

FIN.

* * *

Creo que lloraré...

Tanto tiempo, tantos meses en esta historia, que es la primera que escribo. Es un sentimiento verdaderamente único.

Les agradezco tanto, haber seguido la historia, aun cuando yo me tardaba mas de mil años en actualizar xD Sus reviews me hicieron la vida mas alegre, me siento feliz que me hayan señalado mis pequeños (Grandes) errores. Y que hayan disfrutado tanto de esto como yo, sin ustedes no hubiera sido nada.

En serio, se los agradezco. Hoy doy por terminada esta gran aventura.

Nos seguiremos leyendo, aun hay mucho Mystrade en mi cabeza.

ENORMES SALUDOS,

Lady Amoran.

P.D si ven algo, algun error ya saben me avisan, son las 3:53 de la mañana, y sin lentes no veo jejeje xD


End file.
